She who wishes herself away, shall dearly pay.
by Marianela
Summary: Tahnee is fed up with her friend, Korrine, alawys watching the movie the Labyrinth. But she gets a suprise when she decides to say the words. (One chapter only it was just a quick story i came up with)
1. Default Chapter

Well here is my very first story here at fanfiction. I hope you all like it and I would love to here from you. Any comments are welcome but please don't be nasty.  
  
  
  
She who wishes herself away Shall dearly pay.  
  
Tahnee sat with boredom. She rolled her eyes and got up out of her seat. All the other girls noticed and some did the same. All three walked out and then over into the kitchen. "I'm really getting sick of that movie," Tahnee said as she poured herself a glass of Fanta. "How many times is that tonight, 6?" Tahnee was staying at Korrine's place. It was a sleepover they had all planned for the school holidays. Unfortunately Korrine's taste in fun was watching some old 1986 movie called the Labyrinth. It was some fantasy movie, she loved those. She loved any movie that contained goblins and fairies or kings and queens.It's so childish, Tahnee thought. Children should be watching that movie not us, we are 15! But that didn't stop Korrine from loving it so.  
  
"The only reason she watches it is because David Bowie is in it." One of the girls said. "Yeah, but what does she see in him he's so ugly" said the other. "Hey he's not that ugly," Tahnee snapped. She turned red. , she liked some old singer great! Oh well. They sat around Korrine's front lounge while the rest of the girls finished watching the movie. They walked back and arrived just as the end credits started to roll. "Thank god, please don't play it again." Tahnee insisted. "Ok I wont sorry guys I just can't get enough of that movie." They turned off the TV and all decided to go for a walk.  
  
A full moon hung high in a bed of sparkling stars while the group of girls walked the streets of the suburban town, causing the silence of the night to break. Tahnee grabbed a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it up. Her friends didn't mind her smoking. They sort of thought it was cool that they were friends with someone who did. As they all caused havoc in the streets Tahnee just walked slowly thinking quietly to herself not even noticing the others. Who were running around like headless chickens, while some made loud animal noises causing the dogs of the neighbourhood to bark back. One would be very scared to witness such a thing but the neighbourhood was used to it. The night was very cold so she placed her hood over her head shielding her ears from the shilling wind. She took a long puff of her smoke then followed her friends into the park.  
  
She sat on top of the park bench and watched as the others ran around playing on the play equipment, not acting their age as usual. How she became friends with them she didn't know. Most of them weren't what you call popular. There they were perfect little angels while Tahnee was a rebel. They were grade A students getting award after award for their excellent minds while Tahnee spent more time in detention then she did at home. She had her other group of friends though. The ones that were more like her. Smokers or drugies as they were called. When Tahnee first arrived at her new school she was accepted into the other group like that no questions asked, but it took her months before she was even aloud to hang out with this group. She had to prove herself to them. And did. An hour of spray painting the front of the school really paid off.  
  
One of the girls came over and sat next to Tahnee. "What's wrong you seem very quiet tonight?" Taking another drag she said, "I'm fine." She gave a short smile and a strange noise came from the tree beside them. Looking up they saw a barn owl perched upon a branch looking down at them. "Looks like the goblin king has come to take you away." Her friend said as she laughed. "Ha ha very funny." Taking another drag she looked back at the owl. Maybe it was him watching, waiting for one of us to slip up and say the words. She shook her head dismissing the thought. Don't be stupid, she thought to herself. Someone's been hanging around Korrine too long.  
  
"I dare you to say the words," Tahnee looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Fuck off, I'm not that crazy." The owl tilted its head toward the two girls. "Come on do it. What's the worst that could happen." She thought it over and felt so stupid but she was going to do it. She laughed loudly and looked up at the owl, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now" she said using all her dramatic ability she had gained over all the years she had studied drama. The owl took flight disappearing from their view. "You scared it off." Tahnee finished off her smoke and stood up. "I'm going to go back to Korrine's place I need another smoke." She told her friend to tell the others and that she would be back soon.  
  
She searched around in her bag and found her smokes. She grabbed two and put one in her pocket. Outside she lit it up and started her way back down the alleyway towards the park. Hearing something she stood and listened quietly. She swore she heard footsteps. Turning around she found nothing but the gap between her and the beginning of the alleyway. Walking on she heard them again. She turned around. Nothing. "Hello?" she asked. No answer. Tahnee began to feel frightened she had watched to many news reports about young teenage girls dissapearing without trace. Abducted away by strange male captors. Suddenly a cat jumped out from behind a small bush causing Tahnee to gasp It's only a cat. She laughed at herself. She turned around once more and to her horror someone was standing in front of her. She gave out a short scream and stepped back. There in front of her was a tall shadowy figure; he had long hair that feathered out in all directions. She couldn't really make out his face but she could see he was wearing a white shirt with a vest covering it and a long cape like garment that touched the floor. He looked very familiar.  
  
"Hello," he said. He had an english accent. "Hi." She answered back. Still holding her cigarette Tahnee was frozen she didn't know whether to run or stay and now she really was frightened. "Do you mind?" he stepped closer and brang his hand to take her smoke. She reluctantly let him take it and starred with wide eyes as he took a long drag and placed it back into her fingers. She noticed he was wearing gloves. Swallowing hard she asked, "Who are you?" He smiled and stepped close enough for Tahnee to make out his face. She didn't need him to tell her who he was, she knew exactly who it was. He bowed and looked back at her. "Jareth, nice to meet you." He grabbed her free hand a kissed the back of her fingers. Sending chills down her spine. She didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't be real could he? Jareth was just a character from a movie he couldn't possible be real. She was hallucinating, wasn't she?  
  
She snapped out of her confusion and regained her thought of mind. "You're not real, you're just a character out of a movie. I must be dreaming or something. Dammit I knew I shouldn't have taken those three shots of tequila" She looked at the man once again and pushed passed him taking a puff of her cigarette. Walking rather fast she took a lot of short puffs to calm her down. She wasn't going crazy was she? No, no she was fine. Turning her head she saw that the man was gone and gave a sigh of relief. "Where are you going? " Dammit that same english accent. "Leave me alone would you," He was so good-looking now that she had the chance to look at him properly. His eyes were hypnotizing and Tahnee starred into them for quite awhile. He had her under his power all he had to do now was take her.  
  
She suddenly felt dizzy. Everything in front of her was becoming a blur. The colors swirled around her mixing together. The cigarette fell from her hand. "What's happening?" Fighting hard to focus her sight Tahnee failed and fell into Jareths arms. He smiled with delight and brushed her face gently. "Now the fun begins"  
  
He sat, he watch and he waited for his young victim to open her eyes. Soon enough she fluttered her eyes open and sat up in bed. "Where am I?" she said as she felt her head. "Ah sleeping beauty awakes." Jareth was sitting at the edge of the bed smiling down at her. She stared at him for a moment and her thoughts returned to her. Last night she wished for something but what was it? The owl sitting in the tree looking at her did that have something to do with it? "Where am I?" she asked again aiming the question to Jareth. "You're in my castle."  
  
Castle? What castle, wait the castle beyond the Goblin City? No it can't be she must be dreaming. "Ok. I'm dreaming aren't I?" She got up out of bed and walked around the room. "This isn't real, neither are you. Wake up Tahnee, Wake up," She said over and over again Silence fell across the room. Had she woken up? Slowly she opened her eyes. There in front of her was Jareth. He was finding this very amusing. "Great! Oh I need a cigarette"  
  
"You still don't believe that this is real do you?" He asked. "Of course not. This is just some dream my mind has conjured up. Damn Korrine and her stupid movies. I knew watching it 6 times would damage my brain." Throwing his head back Jareth laughed at her. So many girls he had taken and she the very first that didn't believe it was real. " Do you want me to prove it to you?" Believing it was all a dream she went along with it. "Yeah sure why not." He stepped closer and grabbed her hand bringing up towards him. With his other hand he formed a needle. Pricking her index finger, she jumped back. "What the fuck was that for?" She sucked on her finger. It was bleeding. "There now do you believe me?" she looked at her finger. This is some weird dream. She though. "Ok so if it's not a dream why am I here?"  
  
"Do you remember the owl last night and how you wished for something?" she tilted her head to one side and tried to remember. All she remembered was that she was at the park with her friends. They were playing around while she was, she was talking to someone and this owl just appeared. Owl, she though "I remember. I wished myself away didn't I?" she laughed. "But I didn't mean that it was just some stupid little dare."  
  
"No-one ever does." Was he serious, was she really in the labyrinth. "Now you belong to me. Hmmm what should I do with you?" He looked her up and down then smiled as if finding an idea. "Ok hold up. What makes you think I'm going to let you do anything to me?" Still smiling he walked over to her. Getting her into a trance. She couldn't move, her legs didn't respond. He circled her a few times and then stopped behind her. He slowly reached down her jean pocket and grabbed the cigarette. He was standing way to close and his warm breath tingled her ear. The warmth of his body made her feel frightened but then again it made feel wanted and desired. Still behind her he raised the smoke towards her face and she held it in her mouth as he placed it there. He lit it up and whispered in her ear. "What shall we do?"  
  
* * *  
  
THE END.....or maybe not.  
  
Well you guys figure out what will happen next. I don't plan on finishing it because basically I can't be stuffed sorry lol actuallly ya never now I might actually add abit more depends how I feel. But now I think about it it does need more to the story. I have so many stories I have to finish about 5 I think. I won't get time to do them anyway because school is starting up next week and you know how teachers get, assigning homework every single night. Newayz I hope you liked it and please review it. Good or bad it's all good. Ok keep a look out for more of my stories if you liked this one. 


	2. A bitter end

Ok heres the second and FINAL! Chapter of this story. Enjoy! : )  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth (God I wish I did though)  
  
  
  
  
  
Tahnee could feel Jareth's body press up against her back. Her heart was beating faster and faster and her whole body was trembling. Her lips were also trembling and the cigarette fell from her mouth. He nibbled at her ear and licked it several times. Tahnee had been with many guys before so she knew what to do. She turned her body to face his and tilted her head towards the ceiling for Jareth to kiss her neck. He did. He kissed it twice then did something that made her yelp in pain. He bit her neck hard. Tahnee jumped back and drew her hand to where he had bit her.  
  
"Ow! Why did you do that?" she asked in pain. Jareth licked his lips and smiled evilly at her. "I'm sorry was that too hard?" He knew it was. He walked towards her and began to kiss her. Tahnee's neck was still in pain and she drew back. She rubbed her neck and pushed herself away from Jareth.  
  
"You didn't have to bite so hard." Tahnee was almost to tears. "Can't you stand a little bit of pain?" Jareth grabbed her by the shoulders and continued to kiss her. Moving his head to her neck he bit her once again. She jumped back. "Stop it!" she yelled. Suddenly she felt the urge to smack him. "I want to go back to Korrine's place." She showed no sign of intimidation. Tahnee backed away as he came closer. "Stay away I told you I want to go back to Korrine's!"  
  
"You know I can't do that Tahnee." He said advancing closer to her. "Why not?" she asked. "You wished yourself away remember. And because you have no one to come and rescue you. You are mine." Tahnee was becoming frightened. Why was he acting like a sex-crazed freak? She asked herself. He is acting nothing like the Jareth in the movie.  
  
Tahnee, realizing Jareth wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, decided to find a weapon of some sort to protect her self with. Looking around she spotted a tall candle holder that looked rather pointy. She made her way slowly towards it. "It's no use walking away Tahnee I'll get you no matter what you do." She was finally right in front of the candle holder. She placed her hands behind her back and reached for it. Jareth knew what she was doing, but didn't have the need to stop her.  
  
Grabbing it she swung it around and pointed it toward Jareth. "Don't come any closer or I'll stick this right through you!" she said angrily. Drops of sweat dripped on her forehead and her hands held the candle holder so tight that they became white. Jareth just stood and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" she asked. He didn't answer but watched as the candle holder faded away.  
  
Tahnee gasped and immediately ran for the door. She tried to open it but the handle wouldn't budge. It was locked. Damitt! She cursed. Turning around she saw Jareth standing behind her. "Get away from me." She said through gritted teeth. His hand flew up and grabbed her hair. It hurt Tahnee so much that tears of pain fell from her eyes. She could feel her hair rip out of the skin.  
  
"Tahnee, there's no use trying to stop me. Either way I get what I want. You can decide weather you will make it easy for yourself or not." Loosening his grip on her hair he kissed her cheek then whispered. "So are you going to make this hard or not?" Tahnee didn't know what to do. She didn't want to let herself be taken by Jareth but then again she didn't want to be hurt again. No she couldn't give in to this creep. "I will never let you have me." She said.  
  
Jareth hit her hard across the face and dragged her to the bed. Tahnee kicked and screamed but it was no use Jareth was to strong, she couldn't defeat him. He dropped her on the bed and Tahnee tried to run but he hit her once again but this time it caused Tahnee to lose consciousness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tahnee fluttered her eyes open and found herself lying in a bed. Everything was a blur and she could hear voices around her. There were many different voices and they were all discussing something she couldn't quite make out. Her eyes opened completely and she remembered what had happened. She jolted upright and gasped. She saw all her friends sitting and standing around her.  
  
"Oh Tahnee thank god you're alright." She heard Korrine say as she held her hand. "Where am I?" Tahnee asked, she had to be sure. Looking very concerned Korrine answered, "You're at my house Tahnee. Do you know who I am?" Tahnee's eyes were wide open and she looked around for any sign of Jareth. "Yes."  
  
"We didn't want to call the police or ambulance. Because you looked as if you had just tripped and bumped your head. You feel ok don't you?" Another girl spoke. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Many sighs filled the room and everyone left the room except Korrine. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Korrine where did you find me?" Tahnee asked as she got up. "Well when you didn't come back we all decided to come back here to find you and we did. We found you in the alleyway just lying there. We brang you back here and you've been out ever since." Tahnee looked at Korrine and said, "Then it was all a dream." Furrowing her brow Korrine asked, "What was a dream?"  
  
"Nothing." Tahnee sat back down. "Are you sure you're alright?" Korrine asked again. "Yes. I'm ok seriously. Thanks." Giving her a smile Korrine walked to the door. "Well it's really late, well early I should say." Tahnee looked at the clock next to the bed. 4:26 am. Had she been gone that long? After Korrine left Tahnee went over to the mirror and was relieved that there were no red bite marks on her neck. Then it was all a dream. She said over to herself.  
  
"I'm never watching that movie again." Tahnee opened the door and went to join her friends in the living room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She lay sprawled on top of the silky sheets. Her hair was in a tangled mess and she was lying naked under another body. Her eyes were closed, lips parted slightly. She was unconscious still and Jareth was getting what he wanted. Whispering in her ear he said, "She who wishes herself away, shall dearly pay."  
  
  
  
Wow, I never really entended for that to happen, it just did. I'm so sorry Jareth I didn't mean to portray you like that, honest. Well if you enjoyed that, good, if not I don't blame you. Maybe I should have just sticked with the one chapter. R/R please.  
  
This could qualify as an 'Evil Jareth' story huh? Anyone know of any other 'good' evil Jareth stories?  
  
Marianela. 


End file.
